


Questions

by Dearest_chum



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_chum/pseuds/Dearest_chum
Summary: March 14, 2021





	Questions

People say to write on walls to be heard,  
While my fingers freeze up lying on paper and ink,  
Finding words to express something,  
A kind of an impulse, a sort of feeling,

Ice and metal form my bones,  
Slow and rusty,  
Wrapped in papery skin,  
Better not to try and move,

It’s like we speak different languages,  
Like we were never meant to understand each other,  
Like learning would be impossible and pointless,

Can you see me?  
Is your vision blurry like mine?  
I can’t find my glasses,

Do you dream at night?  
Or are dreams reserved for the day,  
While your nights are reserved for the thoughts that cling to you?

Do your ears still work?  
Because my words pass through like air,  
Or am I the one who's lost the ability to hear?

I can’t hear,  
I can’t see,  
I can’t move,  
But I’m still here.


End file.
